Doce Ilusão
by Liath Macha
Summary: • :: O maior medo dela era que tudo fosse uma doce ilusão, outra vez. :: Presente para quem continua a acreditar nas doces ilusões – não ilusórias, na verdade – que o amor (qual sentimento ilusório) proporciona. :: •


**Doce Ilusão**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Summary: ● :: O maior medo dela era que tudo fosse uma doce ilusão, outra vez. :: Presente para quem continua a acreditar nas doces ilusões – não ilusórias, na verdade – que o amor (qual sentimento ilusório) proporciona. :: ●

* * *

Era noite cerrada e eu encontrava-me, uma vez mais, sentada no parapeito da janela do meu quarto, sem sono. Desde a partida dele tem sido assim. Sorri contrariada.

–

Transpus os portões da aldeia. O vento soprava suavemente, trazendo até mim uma mistura de aromas que me era familiar. Inalei-os sem hesitar. Tantas recordações.

–

Senti o vento a acariciar-me a cara, ao de leve, refrescando-me, dando-me um certo alento. Fechei os olhos, inclinei a cabeça para trás e inspirei fundo.

–

Caminhei continuamente. O vento tornou-se agressivo, ciente da sua força. Quase que personificado a nível humano. Empurrou-me teimosamente. Não era necessário. Sabia exatamente para onde me dirigir.

–

O único propósito daquele vento possante era tirar-me dali e mandar-me para a cama. Essa era uma batalha que eu iria ganhar. Para provar a minha teimosia voltei a absorver todos aqueles cheiros, só que desta vez, com mais força. Abri os olhos em choque. Fui presenteada com um perfume ao qual já quase me havia desabituado.

–

Os sons noturnos de Konoha eram imaculados. Parei de caminhar e aproximei-me de uma cerejeira em flor. Um cheiro intenso e singular emanava de cada pétala. Encostei-me nela, fechei os olhos e deixei-me deslizar até chocar com o chão. Permaneci em silêncio. Com a audição mais apurada, quase que pude jurar ter ouvido o Naruto a ressonar. Soltei uma gargalhada pouco sonora.

–

Aquele cheiro tão característico, quase que perturbador. Era o dele. Sorri ao relembrar a noite em que me declarei tão cega e firmemente. Os olhos marejaram, uma lágrima teimou em escorrer pela minha face alva.

–

Ocorreu-me passar pela casa dele em primeiro lugar, mas decidi que não o faria. Ele ia acabar por acordar toda a aldeia antes de eu conseguir anunciar o meu retorno. Levantei-me e prossegui jornada. Ao caminhar apercebi-me de como tudo permaneceu alegremente na mesma. Teria a minha partida alterado alguma coisa? Consigo lembrar-me perfeitamente daquela noite. Ela fez tudo o que pôde para me impedir de sair da aldeia. Juntou toda a força que possuía – e que não possuía – para me dizer o que sentia. A minha egoísta resposta levou consigo um 'amo-te' cobardemente não proferido.

–

Chorava intensa e incessantemente. O pensamento constante dele era destrutivo. As recordações eram maliciosas. E os fantasmas multiplicavam-se. Palavras ressoavam explicitamente na minha mente. E eu não entendia. Fiquei com a visão nublada e senti os olhos a arder. Por acréscimo, a lua escondeu-se por entre as nuvens. Não me foi proporcionada uma visão clara do que se passava em meu redor. A minha audição continuava apurada, no entanto, e consegui ouvir passos. Sequei as lágrimas e direcionei o olhar para o local de onde ouvira o barulho.

–

Cheguei, por fim. Podia, finalmente, vê-la de perto. Seguia com o olhar. Dei alguns passos para a frente, mostrando com mais clareza a minha silhueta.

–

Olhei fixamente para a sombra em movimento. A forma, até então anónima, fez o favor de aparecer. Tencionei entrar em casa, mas a curiosidade prendeu-me ali. Só podia ser ele. E ao mesmo tempo só podia ser uma ilusão. Saltei da janela para observar com mais clareza.

–

Saltou da janela de forma graciosa, como era habitual. Não pude nem quis evitar sorrir. Afastei-me das sombras e dei-me a conhecer. A ela. Apenas a ela.

–

Aproximou-se. Observei-o com calculismo. Olhava-me com felicidade no olhar. Era ele. O seu cheiro consumia-me e embriagava-me. A imagem dele preenchia-me, por completo.

–

O corpo dela movia-se automaticamente na minha direção. Cambaleava e ia tropeçando. Percebi que chorava como naquela noite. Entristeci. Dei um passo para trás.

–

Recuou. Fechou o rosto. Receei que aquela noite se repetisse, mas continuei a caminhar na sua direcção.

–

Veio ao meu encontro, deixando-se apoderar de determinação. A firmeza que aplicava nos seus passos não me passou despercebida. Não a mim. A minha flor havia amadurecido.

–

Encontrava-me a poucos passos dele e quando finalmente estendi a mão para lhe tocar senti-me a ser puxada com desespero e a chocar diretamente com o seu peito. Estava quente e pela primeira vez em muito tempo senti-me segura.

–

Tinha-a finalmente comigo. Ansiei por este momento mais tempo do que tenho coragem de admitir.

–

Um tormento acentuado dançava no seu olhar. Pus-me em bicos dos pés, acariciando-lhe a face de ambos os lados.

–

Ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés. Sorri. Continuava mais baixa que eu.

–●–

Encostámos os nossos lábios. Docemente, a princípio. Ferozmente, de seguida. Rapidamente apoderados por aquilo que alguns denominariam de corrente magnética, permitimos às nossas línguas impacientes que se encontrassem e dançassem curiosas, explorando cada canto quente e macio das nossas bocas. Tão perto um do outro, dificilmente se distinguiam os nossos corpos. Peitos colados de tal modo que se tornou possível não só ouvir, mas sentir as nossas pulsações desenfreadas. Respirações ofegantes mesclavam-se, descompensando-se. O ar faltou, os pulmões clamaram pelo mesmo.

–●–

Separámo-nos. Distanciei os nossos corpos e fitei o chão. Fechei os olhos com força e cerrei os punhos. Uma angústia tremenda apoderou-se de mim. Tentei despertar para a realidade, acabando com aquela doce ilusão.

–

Fixei-a confuso. Ela havia afastado os nossos corpos, mantinha a cabeça baixa e uma atitude derrotista. Peguei-lhe suavemente no queixo e ergui-o fazendo com que aqueles orbes cristalinos e chorosos me confrontassem.

–

Senti o meu queixo a ser erguido. Mais uma vez aqueles olhos negros enigmáticos penetraram a minha alma e desvendaram os meus mais íntimos segredos.

–

- Sakura, isto não é um sonho.

* * *

Nota de autor: É Verão, são sete da manhã, estão 44 graus, tenho insónias, estou um caco e lembrei-me de reescrever esta história.


End file.
